Beta Team: Black ops
by arceeasd
Summary: Based off of call of duty black ops, my characters were used.  The don't exist to the general public, but they are the deadliest team of black ops furs out there.


WHITE HOUSE, PRESENT DAY:

A male housecat walked into the meeting room with five or six very thick files held in his right paw. Already sitting at the large teak table were what looked like two related female foxes, but the taller of the two was really a male. The cat looked at the shorter one bright, spiky pink hair and said, "You must be Riley Nadine? And I'm guessing the one next to you is your brother Gauge?"

Riley nods and asks, "What are you wanting us for, our black ops days are over."

The cat was not the least bit surprised by the question. "I read your files, but I want the complete story of what happened."

Gauge sighs and straightens his purple miniskirt. "Where would you like us to start sir? And can you please tell us your name since you know ours."

Caught off guard by both questions he stalls for a moment. "Oh, I am sorry. The name's Alex Brasker." Thinking for a moment or two he says, "Start in Japan, nineteen-ninety."

This time Riley answers. "Okay, here's what happened."

TOKYO, JAPAN, SEPTEMBER 30th 1990:

Gauge was sitting in the seat of the helicopter across from his sister; Jace Aldertree was sitting next to him. The pilot was their Japanese contact, whom they had met only hours earlier when they had touched down on the aircraft carrier. After being given the gist of the mission they were sent off to the busiest city in the world, Tokyo.

Turning around Gauge looked out of a window and looked at the city below. "Now this will be a problem, we're in the largest city on earth to kill someone. I don't want to know how many police are here."

Jace looks at him and snickered. "Well that's putting it bluntly. But we must do what we are ordered. Someone wants to kill some very important furs—The Japanese prime minister and the vice president to be exact—and we need to kill them before they kill." Turning to Riley he asked, "How much longer till we land? My trigger finger has an itch I need to scratch." He said the last part semi sarcastically.

Jace's question startled Riley and she flinched. "What? Oh, two miles out." Checking her watch she asked the pilot a question in Japanese. Turning back to the two men she said, "We're landing in ten minutes, time to get ready."

She reached her left paw up and unhooked her seat straps. "Make sure to check all equipment!" Standing up she padded over to Gauge and kissed him on the left cheek. "I'm coming with you this time."

Gauge blushed and unstrapped. "You know how dangerous this is. Why do you want to come?" He already had all his weapons on him; all he thought he needed was his backpack.

She sighs and walks over to the weapons cabinet after releasing her brother. Opening the cabinet she pulls out two packs and hands one to her brother. Pulling another one out she tosses it to Jace. "I can blend in with the crowd Gauge, this hairstyle is normal here."

Jace caught the pack and looked at his wristwatch. "Five minutes to touchdown! Hurry up!"

Gauge sighs and slips on his pack. "Fine. But please, watch yourself." Checking his equipment like Jace he finds that one of his fans was missing. Padding over to the cabinet left open by Riley he finds the missing fan then shuts the door. Clipping the fan on the belt he says, "Alright guys, get ready. Thirty seconds to drop off." Padding over to Riley he hugs her then walks over to the door. Sliding the door wide open a cold, smoggy wind flows in. Gauge coughs but says nothing.

Now it was Riley's turn to blush. Looking at her brothers back she said, "Okay, I'll be careful."

The helo lands seconds later and all three rush out, making sure to duck under the rotor blades.

Jace turns and gives a thumbs up to the pilot then jogs back to the group. "Alright, what's the plan?" he asks.

Both Gauge and Rile looked at him funny. Gauge was the first one to speak saying, "Plan? What plan?" Turning to his sister he asks, "Do I ever have a plan?" He was flabbergasted that Jace didn't know his reputation. Straightening his skirt he pulls out one of his 5.7 millimeter pistols from his hip holster.

Riley starts to snicker at them both. Turning to Jace she said, "We make it up as we go along. My brother almost never plans ahead." Seeing what Gauge was about to try she smirks at him. "Hon, that won't get that door open," She pats her dual barreled shotgun on her shoulder strap with her right paw. "But this will." Lifting the gun up Riley pumps it and points the twin ten gauge barrels at the lock. Slowly moving the selector switch to semi-auto and shoulders the weapon. Pulling the trigger there is a muffled thump and the door flies open in shreds. "Ah the beauty of a suppressor,"

Both Gauge and Jace ran past her into the stairway. Then Gauge stops and raises his paw, signaling them to stop. "Shhh, camera around the corner," Already having his pistol drawn he crouches and starts to silently pad down the steps. Finally coming to the corner he peeks around it with the pistol. Spotting the camera he steadies the gun to get a clear shot and pulls the trigger once. His gun coughs once and with a shower of sparks and shrapnel, the camera stops moving. Standing back up Gauge pads back to the group with a look of relief on his face and gives them the okay.

Riley jumps on him and says, "Thank god you heard that;" She said as she picked him up in a tight bear hug, despite her smaller size, "We could have been caught." Slowly loosening her grip she sets him back down. "Sorry about that."

Jace watched the scene with disinterest. "Can we get on with the mission before he does his dirty deed?"

"Okay okay," Gauge snapped back after he was released, "Let's get moving, for we have a terrorist to kill." Gauge starts to walk away when his sister grabbed his left arm. Stopping mid step he asks, "What is it Riley?"

"Do you have to use the word 'kill'?"

Sighing he wrenches his arm from his sisters vice-like grip. "Can we talk about this later? We have a job to do." He rubs the circulation back into his wrist then starts to walk back down the stairs, pistol in paw. Coming to a light green door on his left he stops and presses his right ear onto the cold metal surface. Shivering he didn't hear anything. "Damn! He's farther down."

Both Riley and Jace were following behind him and didn't say a word when he cursed. Riley thought, 'Well duh, I could have told you that.'

Jace looks at him funny and holds back his laughter. Reaching into his thigh pocket he pulls out a holo-projector. Pulling up a map he points at a red blinking dot on a floor below theirs. "We need to go down six floors. He's on the fifteenth, not the twenty-first."

Gauge tries to snatch the projector but Jace slips it back into his pocket before he even had the chance. Now almost starting to snicker he says in a mocking tone, "You have on in your computer." Sighing he pads down the stairs ahead of the team.

"Oh, I knew that."

Turning around to glare at Gauge, Jace said, "Then why did you try to grab mine?"

Riley stepped between the two men before a fight could break out. "We have a job to do, settle this later." Grabbing her brother's arm again she started to drag him down the steps towards their destination.

Inside the terrorists room a dragon was stepping into the hot stream of water in the shower.

Digging his heels into the stairs trying to stop Riley, Gauge pleaded her to let go. "Please, let me go."

Jace followed watching with amusement. "Although this is hilarious, can you please let him go?"

Riley glares at them both then after a moment she releases her brother. "Fine, now let's go find this guy."

Both Gauge and Jace answer her in unison, "We know." Looking at each other then looking away Gauge blushed.

Riley started to giggle but said nothing. Padding down the stairs she stops at another corner to check for cameras. Seeing none she motioned the others forward then ran her fingers through her hair. "It's safe."

Still blushing, Gauge looks around the corner and spots something his sister didn't, an elevator. Pointing at it with his tail he says, "We can take that down, if it isn't passcode protected."

Riley nods and Jace says, "Okay, but what if there is a camera in there?"

"Trust me, there isn't one in there." He slowly walks over to the door and presses the open button. The sliding aluminum doors open to reveal a husky in a policeman uniform napping on the floor. Looking down at the officer he said in a mocking tone, "Well, well, sleeping on the job eh?"

The man awakened with a start to see what looked like a female fox standing over him. Startled by the appearance of the fox the husky reached for his pistol by instinct. Standing up he said, "Who are you?"

Riley and Jace walked over to see what the ruckus about. Surprised by the officer Riley aimed her shotgun at him.

Finding himself staring down the twin suppressed ten gauge barrels. He instantly drops his Glock and raised his paws in the air, "Please, don't shoot."

Gauge motioned his sister to lower her weapon. Deciding to get it over with he slowly raises his pistol and shoots the cop between the eyes before anyone could react. "I hate cops."

Jace grabbed the body of the husky and checked for blood, then a pulse. Finding a pulse but no blood he turns to Gauge. "Rubber bullet, not bad,"

Gauge nodded. "Yes, he probably has a minor concussion."

After dragging the body of the policeman into a secluded spot the group steps into the elevator. Riley reaches her left paw out and pushes the button for the fifteenth floor. "Down we go."

A few moments later the door opened to an empty hallway. Jace pointed at a solid wood door. "It's the sixth door on the left."

Gauge ignored him and kicked open the first door on the same side of the hall. Thankfully, the room was emptier then a pizza box at a weight-watchers convention. "We go through the ducting." He pointed to Riley and said, "You go through the front door."

She nodded and said, "I'll be ready when you give me the signal."

Jace nodded as well and padded into the room. He looks around and lets out a quiet whistle. "Damn, this place must cost a fortune."

Following Jace, Gauge nods and says, "About ten grand a month." Motioning to a very large vent in the wall near the floor he orders Jace to open it.

Ripping open the duct, Jace sticks his head inside and pulls out with his golden hair covered in dust and cobwebs. "Clear, but dusty. You go in first."

Down the hall Riley checks the load of her shotgun. Standing at the ready in front of the door, ready to blast it open in a hail of lead pellets, "This will be fun."

Gauge sighed and crawled into the duct. Inside it was about two and half feet tall and four feet wide, as well as dusty. Starting to crawl down the vent in the direction of the terrorist's apartment, he commented on the size of the vent, "Big duct, very big duct,"

Jace followed him inside without a sound. In a whisper he said, "Shhh, they might hear us."

Gauge looked back at him and blushed, knowing he was flashing him. Nodding, he looked away and started crawling down the vent again.

After five minutes of crawling, they came up on the vent


End file.
